It is known that for high-frequency applications, cable connectors must provie connection without degrading the electrical characteristics while having high mechanical strength.
Further, such connectors must often also be hermetically sealed, in particular in the case of undersea applications where they may be subjected to high hydrostatic pressures.
In known connectors, the function of electrically connecting a conventional coaxial cable to the connector itself is dissociated from the function of transmitting the mechanical force exerted on the cable and on the connector. For this purpose, firstly, metal armouring or braid is associated with the cable and secondly conventional mechanical means e.g. a cable clamp, are associated with the connector.
Such dispositions are of complex structure; their dimensions are too large and they are expensive to manufacture.
The Applicant has therefore sought to produce a connector which can perform simultaneously the electric connection function and the function of transmitting mechanical force, while providing a hermetic seal and high dielectric strength.